


RANDOM TOMMY TORTURE TIME C:

by XxCreativeWritersxX



Category: Tommy - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxCreativeWritersxX/pseuds/XxCreativeWritersxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THOMAS SUCKS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



THERE ONE WAS A TOMMY.  
HE WAS VERY ANNOYING.  
HE PISSED HIMSELF AT SCHOOL AND EVERYONE LAUGHED.  
HE WAS SUICIDAL AND DEPRESSED.  
HE CUT HIS THROAT AND WALKED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET LIKE A DUMBASS.  
A CAR RAN HIM OVER.  
HE DIED.  
AND NO ONE CARED.  
THE END.


	2. RANDOM TOMMY TIME 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TOMMY SUCKS

Tommy went into the bathroom and shut the door, making sure to lock it. He slid down the wall and undid his fly. he pumped himself until he reached his breaking point. He came all over himself like A BITCHY WHORE. SUDDENLY A RAGING MOM BREAKS OPEN THE DOOR AND YELLS THAT HE WAS DEAD TO HER. SHE THEN CUT ALL HIS LIMBS OFF AND ATE HIM. THE END.


End file.
